


【无情 x 你】相思相逢皆有情（上）

by Carol_Lee



Category: Meet the Treacherous Waters, Yu Jian Ni Shui Han, 逆水寒 | Nì Shuǐ Hán (Video Game), 遇见逆水寒
Genre: F/M, 遇见逆水寒乙女向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Lee/pseuds/Carol_Lee
Summary: 1、【遇见逆水寒】无情 x 你；2、人设属于原游戏，ooc请见谅；3、私设已成亲，婚后；4、双车预警。





	【无情 x 你】相思相逢皆有情（上）

你和无情成亲已有一段时日，神侯府上上下下对你都照顾的紧。原本无情总是坐镇京中，很少出远门。自你们成亲后，世叔更是减轻了他的公务，几个师弟也是争相办案，让他有更多的时间陪你。

然最近江湖上血雨腥风，接连出了几桩大案，世叔和几位师弟均已逾月未归，汴京只留无情运筹帷幄，金剑银剑两个小童从旁协助。他表面虽仍是霁月清风，但眼底的焦虑总是瞒不住你的。

恰就在此时，好水川传来谍报，朝廷一直暗线追踪的贼人现了行迹。四大名捕现只余他一人得暇，自是应亲身前往，只是他着实放心不下你。若携你同去，此次贼人有些凶险，担忧会伤及你；若留你在京，神侯府琐事不断，又恐你一人应对不来。

你看出无情的踌躇，心底虽不舍与他分离，但仍是懂事的主动请缨，留在汴京看家。一是自己的人身安全得以保证，二来也方便替他接收传递公文，于情于理都可安他的心。

更何况好水川距离汴京仅1800余里，若是一切顺利，他半月内便可回京。你让他放心离开，自会安稳待他归来。

得到娘子的首肯，无情自是吃了定心丸，安顿好府中一应事务，应了你每三天一封书信，半月内回京，就带上金剑银剑前往好水川。

半月一瞬而逝，书信已存了四封，然无情仍未归。今日你收到第五封书信，急急展开阅读，却见到信中提及，被贼人不慎溜走，仍需继续追踪，但由于贼人行踪未定，故归期暂且未知。

你寞寞放下手上的信，心不在焉地逗弄身边的糖球，一不小心扯断了一撮黑毛。

糖球恼了，用肉垫扑打你的手，又咬了两口方才作罢。你早已没了心思，由着它咬了你，又往旁边扑线团去了。

又过了三日，原本应于巳时送达的第六封飞鸽传书迟迟未至，你等的心焦，在前院反复踱步。正午时分，神侯府大门被敲响，仆从开了门，金剑银剑风尘仆仆地冲了进来。

两名小童顾不上休息，只说公子要他们接上你与他会合，时间紧急，不容耽搁。你看着他们灰扑扑的小花脸，半是心疼半是好笑，忙唤了人打水，让他们擦拭梳洗，又安排厨房多做两个菜，定了午膳后即时出发。

皆安顿好后，你钻进小楼，只一会功夫就收拾了包袱出来，与他二人一起用膳。

金剑银剑应是辛苦了许久，吃得很香，所有菜色一扫而光。你在他们用完午膳后，又缓了半盏茶的时间，才安排了三匹快马，日夜兼程，一路向好水川飞奔而去。

这一路上，你们与无情飞鸽传书，几次调整路线，最终确定了方向，前往昆仑墟。

途中闲聊时你方才得知，原本无情在好水川已捕获贼人，押解回京的路上，因为银剑疏忽，被贼人钻了个空子逃脱。无情并未过多呵责他，只是遍寻贼人踪迹，继续追捕。

然恐你等得心急，也念你念得心焦，就“罚”两名剑童回神侯府接你。想必你们重逢时，他应已俘获贼人，也就无需担心你的安全问题了。

昆仑墟在西北高原区域，大部地区终年积雪，气候苦寒，你出门时收拾的匆忙，并未携带冬衣，临近昆仑墟时，自是有些畏寒。幸而此时收到无情的书信，提及贼人已经伏法，与你们相约在驿馆相见。

一日后，你们终于赶到，无情已在那里等候。月余未见，他清减了几分，神色间稍显疲惫，精神倒是还好。

你们四目相对，他扫过你的衣着时蹙紧眉头，原本柔软的视线中也多了一丝埋怨。

无情转开眼，看向两名剑童，淡淡言道「你们今日休息一日，明日一早将人犯押解回京。此事干系重大，你们不可再有任何闪失。」

两名小童俱是一怔，银剑忙不迭地问道「那公子您呢？」

「我与你们姑娘会在昆仑墟停留几天，世叔这两日回府，你们归后将人犯交予他审讯即可。下午我将携你们姑娘出去，你们需在此严加看守，勿要再让他逃脱。」

言罢，无情就上前，牵了你的手回房。

进了房间，无情拉你坐于他的腿上，抚上你的脸颊，在你的额头落下一吻，眸子中是灼灼的思念和满满的心疼。

「你，清减了。沿途可是很辛苦？我以为他们会安排马车，未曾想你与他们一同骑马赶路。而且，昆仑墟是苦寒之地，你穿的这样单薄，宿疾才好就这样不爱惜自己的身体了么？」

你偎在他的怀中，被淡淡寒梅香气萦绕，只觉得一路辛苦都已值得，虽被他责怪，但这责怪中包裹的皆是关心，双手就不禁环住他的劲腰，头在胸口蹭了蹭，又深深地埋进去，闷闷地说。

「不怪他二人，马匹是我安排的，想早些见你。而且最初，我以为只到好水川就可以见到你，所以并未准备冬衣，谁知你一路奔波到昆仑墟。还好这几日天气尚可，我尚未受寒，你莫过分忧心了。」

你的话有几分道理，无情也不好再怪责，又兼之软香暖玉抱满怀，被你蹭得心猿意马，欲亲昵一番，又想到你倦怠的面容。

他轻叹一声，声音几不可察，抱紧了你，下巴抵住你的额头，轻声说道「我也想早日见你，只是这次确实事出意外，不过现下一切都已解决。至于衣物，幸好我早有准备。你先休息一盏茶的时间，一会我带你出去，有一个地方可以缓解疲累。」

说着调整了姿势，紧了紧手臂，让你在他的怀中更加舒适，靠着他假寐。

时间倏忽而过，无情轻声唤醒你，从床头拿出一件毛绒斗篷为你披上，亲手替你戴好帽子。随后抱着睡眼惺忪的你，拿着早早就收好的包袱缓缓出门，来到马厩，选了一匹青骢马，将包袱挂于马后，扶你上马，自己也轻巧跃于马背之上。

他一手拉紧缰绳，一手从背后轻拥着你，与你同乘一骑。

无情策马于山路之上，路面颠簸不平，四周荒无人烟，空气冷冽而干爽，你终于彻底清醒，歪着头问他「月牙儿，我们这是去哪儿呀？」

他笑言「到了你就知道了。」

你见问不出来也便作罢，给他讲述起分开的这段时日里，你的所见所闻。你讲的头头是道，他听的津津有味。

这样走了大抵一炷香的时间，温度越来越高，扑鼻而来的气息中有些硫磺的气味。

你有些热，不安分地在他的怀里扭来扭去，想脱掉斗篷，却被无情制止。你只好摘了斗篷的帽子，扯开衣领，雪白的颈项就暴露在他眼前。

他的眼中闪过欲色，手臂箍紧了你，让你贴近他的胸口。一阵热意袭来，烧得你更加燥热难耐、坐立难安，忍不住又蹭了蹭他，却激得他火起，终是再忍不住。

无情驭马放缓行进的速度，低头轻啄你裸露的后颈。柔软的触感让你一时迷茫，忍不住回头望向他，却被他一下捉住了唇，吻了下去。

他的嘴唇温热，轻啄你的唇瓣，冷冽的梅花香气在你的唇角氤氲开来，引得你忍不住探出舌尖，浅酌他的清甜。他吮住你，与你勾连纠缠，细细品尝你幼滑的香舌，舌尖顺势探入你的檀口，扫过你的贝齿，在你的口中恣意探寻。

这个吻绵软柔长，你渐渐被他吻得喘不过气，瘫软在他怀里。

无情的舌尖继续在你的樱唇探索，扶着你的手渐渐上移，从你扯开的领口探入。微凉而带着薄茧的指尖触碰到你的锁骨，又滑到胸口，激起你一阵颤栗。

他不多做停留，将你的玉团轻拢在手，指尖慢捻顶端的玉珠，指腹轻轻摩擦，只几下就逗弄得玉珠挺立泛红，如同珊瑚珠般娇俏可人。

你轻喘，下意识挺身，却把自己更完整地送到他的手中。

他终于舍得放开你的檀口，在你耳边低声轻笑「娘子，你可是急了？月余未见，为夫可甚是挂念娘子你呢。 」

话音未落，手上的侵略就加重了力度，引得你嘤咛出声，这声音在寂静的山路上格外清晰，惹你羞红了脸。

你本欲回转身推开他，奈何久旷，葇荑将将碰到他的胸口就没了力气，软软地扶着他，只剩了欲拒还迎的劲儿了。

你的身子如同一摊春水，柔弱无骨地歪在无情身上，任由他的手指在玉团肆意妄为，揉捏出各种形状。他的唇则含住你的耳珠，舌尖轻挑，留下温热濡湿的触感。

你的身体越来越热，神情逐渐恍惚起来，他的手从你的领口抽出，探入裙中，隔着亵裤打开花瓣，捻上花蕾，你全身一僵，克制不住的颤抖起来。

无情在你耳边低声嚅嚅「娘子……」声音黯哑，带着压抑不住的欲望。你回首，面泛潮红，眼带桃花，轻轻应了一声「嗯」

他便扶着你伏在马上，捻着花蕾的手顺着腰滑到身后，从背后褪开你的亵裤。

你花瓣微开，花心半露，上面缀着晶莹的露珠，花蕊开开合合，诱着他勾着他，惑得他伸手侵入花心深处。

他的手指轻摩花茎，轻松寻到熟悉的那点，略带薄茧的指尖刮蹭搅动，引得花蜜汩汩地流淌出来，发出濡濡的水声，这声音黏腻诱人，更是让人情欲大动。

微滞片刻，又探入第二根手指，独留一根手指在外拨动花蕾，撩得你眼角带泪，娇喘连连，不足片刻便已求饶。他缓缓抽出手指，指尖拉起长长的银丝，香艳且淫靡。

无情早已蓄势待发，一把拉下自己的亵裤，直直挺进，一击到底，随着马匹颠簸的节奏，时而深入，时而浅出，时而左旋，时而右转，就这样顶弄起来。

手环回你的身前，手指勾着花瓣的形状摩挲描绘，花瓣随着动作绽开，花蕾露出尖尖角，被他一把捏住挑逗。

你就像一叶小舟，在他制造的惊涛骇浪中飘摇，跟着他忽高忽低，左摇右摆，渐渐到达巨浪顶端。

你一声娇呼，就此泄了身。无情也再次挺身，在你抽搐着的温暖收紧的花茎中，释放出来。

他伏在你身上抱紧你，隔了半晌，才从你的身体里退出，拿出随身的汗巾替你简单清理，又将马鞍上的痕迹擦拭干净，扶着你坐好，策马扬鞭，马匹绝尘而去。


End file.
